Allergies
by asjfgkldsglk
Summary: Spy is allergic to cats, and Scout thinks it's funny. (Spy and a young Scout)


"Charles, be a dear and grab that timer, can you?"

The woman smiled, glad to be able to have peace in the home. It was usually busy in the household, what with all the boys home, though at the moment she was happy to be alone with her boyfriend.

Charles nodded, picking up the timer off the counter and handing it to her. He was mostly around to watch, after dropping by the home to see how she was doing. It must have been a bad time, she was finishing up a meal for later, and ready to go out to run a few errands.

"Thank you dear," She said taking the timer, twisting the knob to the 60 minute mark, and setting it near the stove. "You're awfully quiet. Do you mind staying here for a bit? Watch the food, as well as the children." She asked, raising an eyebrow. Not the first favor she had asked from him.

He nodded, leaning against the counter. "It is not a problem, run along and do your errands, I can stay right here." He reassured, everything was fine. He didn't have to do much, just make sure the home didn't burn down or lose one of the boys. Even that wasn't a big issue, most of them were already old enough to watch themselves.

The only boy he needed to watch, was the youngest member. Treyton, already he was getting into trouble. Though Charles figured it might be normal for a five year old to be curious about everything, it was still bad behavior to be arguing with his brothers all the time and teasing the neighbor's cat.

He wasn't sure where the boy was at the moment, hopefully still in the yard. He would have to check, once he saw the boy's Mother off.

"Take your time, everything will be just fine."

Charles said with a wave of his hand, standing to walk her out. She was running through what had to happen, how long it would take her, and any numbers to call if anything were to go wrong. None of this was new information, but Charles listened and simply nodded.

He waved her goodbye from the doorway, and once she was gone he decided to at least try and find the smallest boy.

Glancing around the front yard, he didn't see him. He noticed a mess of toys and bikes out front, and sighed. Later, he could help clean up after them later. Moving to the back yard, he looked around. Not seeing the boy there either, he wasn't sure where else to look.

"Scout?" He called out, using the usual nickname the boy went by with Charles, rather than his usual name with his Mother.

"I'm over here!"

The boy called out, it sounded like he was out by the neighbor's yard. Charles looked around for a moment, and sure enough, saw the boy in the neighbor's backyard. Not only that, he was crouched down, having the neighbor's orange cat rub and purr against him.

"Look! Kitty!" Scout smiled wide, petting the cat. He liked animals a lot, as much as any kid really, but could never have his own pet; mostly because of the limited room in the house, as well as it being extra responsibility.

Plus, Charles was allergic to cats.

"Oui - er, yes Scout. That is a kitty, why don't you give it a break and come home? Did the neighbor say you could come out here?"

He asked, already feeling a sniffle come on, and would likely be sneezing soon. He could see the cat was shedding all over the boy's clothes, which was no doubt going to be washed right when he came in the house.

"She said it's okay, and I like playin' with Bell." He said with a small nod, standing up and picking up the cat. The cat continued to rub its head against Scout's neck, purring occasionally.

Charles couldn't help but sigh some, this was going to be more trouble than he bargained for. "Scout, come along, say goodbye to Bell for the day. Maybe later you can come back and play, alright?"

"No! I want to stay with her, she's nice." He said with a pout, still holding on tightly to the large cat.

Feeling a sneeze come on, Charles looked away and patted his pockets for a handkerchief at all. Not finding one, he sneezed into his sleeve, sniffling some as well. He turned back to the boy, growing more impatient.

"I am not negotiating Scout –" He started, though before he could finish, he let out another sneeze.

Scout couldn't help but smile some, always taking it as pretty funny to see the man's allergies flare up. His nose getting a bit red, sniffling, and his eyes watering, it was odd. As well as a funny sight.

Though the initial joy of the moment was lost, when Bell was deciding she was done being held in the odd way Scout was holding her. The cat squirmed to get out of the hold, and the boy obeyed. Crouching down some to let her go, the cat hopped down and walked off, likely to go back inside and get something to eat.

"Aww..Bye Bell," Scout said with a small frown. Charles was relieved the cat had finally left, though he was still having to rub his nose and try not to sneeze so much. "Alright Scout, now come on."

The boy nodded, running over to Charles, and hugging his pant leg. He looked up at him, grinning, and in that moment Charles was nearly certain the boy was taunting him. Once he let go, the man glanced down at his pant leg, as well as Scout's clothes, and noticed the cat hair all over. Just wonderful.

He sighed, deciding to simply lead the boy back home and get changed. It wasn't the worst thing the boy has done to 'torment' the older man, though it was still up there. And sure enough, his allergies were acting up, and likely would for the next while or so. At least Scout was still smiling, happy from seeing the cat.


End file.
